


What's a dryer again?!

by Illidria



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LLF Comment Project, family!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illidria/pseuds/Illidria
Summary: It was nice when someone helped you during difficult times. Food was appreciated, the work more than just split to make things easier. But she'd never let him do the laundry again.





	What's a dryer again?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorthernWall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernWall/gifts).



> This is your fault NorthernWall!
> 
> Here we have it, another little foray int the Olivieer Family!AU, this time with Buccaneer mucking up the laundry. I really hope you like it of course ;)

“You really mean that?!”

Looked between her husband and the hotel room mirror, not sure if she should laugh or cry.

To say that his uniform was big on her was an understatement. She’d rolled up the pants fifteen times and stuffed them into her boots, but they still looked much too long. Not to mention that the belt she’d slung around her waist, set so high to keep the seat of the trousers from hanging in-between her knees, made the cloth look like it was a plaid skirt around her hips. The uniform jacket was much too big, hanging near the seat of the pants in length, the sleeves rolled up so often that they seemed thick enough to be floaties like their daughter used.

“I think you look good. Like a General!”

Would have socked him straight in the face, if it weren’t for their daughter, little two-year-old Lilly, in his arms. The girl was giggling of course, didn’t understand the severity of the situation, dressed in a military uniform that fit _her_ perfectly.

“Buccaneer! I’m four-months pregnant with your huge kid and you can’t _see_ that! Your old uniform is that loose on me!”

The man shrugged, still looked smug and was too much at ease with it all for her liking.

She’d spent the last few weeks unhappy and puking her guts out, yes, this kid so much more set on making things difficult than Lilly had ever been. She could not smell a lot of things without having needed to run, was tired and exhausted in a way she hadn’t known before.

And Buccaneer had been wonderful.

Had entertained their daughter when she couldn’t, helped with the patrol roosters and kept her men in line when her fool mood wasn’t enough. Saw to it that she got the food she wanted, took care of the laundry and even had packed for their trip to Central, a staff-meeting due again.

She’d trusted him utterly with it all, until she whipped out her dress-uniform for today, finding it to be way too small. Had wondered for a moment, how and when he’d gotten one made for Lilly, who fit into it incredibly well. And then she’d understood.

“I’ll never let you do laundry again!”

He was still far too calm, laughing loudly, Lilly doing the same, admittedly looking extremely cute in her little dress-blues.

“I wanted to help and nothing more! How was I supposed to know that you shouldn’t put the uniform in the dryer?”

Her anger knew no bounds, while she tried to make herself look somewhat presentable.

“You were on laundry-duty for years, how could you not pick up on how it’s done?!”

He grumbled something along the lines of “I liked hanging out the laundry better”, which just infatuated her more.

“What am I supposed to do now, you big oaf?! I need to be in a meeting in a few minutes and look like someone shrunk me in your uniform!”

It was a blessing that the louder she spoke the louder Lilly laughed, always incredibly amused by her irritated moods.

“They’ll have a good laugh, I wager!”

He grinned, she almost jumped him, when a knock on the door interrupted their argument. It was Miles that called through the door to open up for him, something that explained Buccaneers incredible calm during this whole affair.

Lilly was set down and send to open the door, the only sound for a few moments coming from the little girl greeting her godfather, who commented on how sharp she looked in her new uniform.

And when the man rounded the corner, Olivier became aware of how much she’d missed the mans mug, and even more so the uniform slung over his arm, looking like it would fit.

“Oh, thank the heavens Miles, you’re a godsend!”

The man wasn’t looking, was still busy with Lilly, though answering quickly.

“It was my wife rather, not the gods that send me. Buccaneer had called that he’d mucked up according to her, wanted to see for myself.”

Lifted his head, grinning slightly. Taking in her form, or rather lack thereof in this joke of a uniform, looking shocked. And then he laughed, loudly, tears soon falling from his eyes. He wheezed a few sentences out between the many bouts, but could not calm himself.

“You…you look…look like in that movie! “Honey, I shrunk the kids”

Stayed where he was, not moving to get the uniform anywhere near her. Buccaneer remained unhelpful too, laughed yet again, set off by his friend losing it completely at the sight of her.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, one eye on the time running out, the other on the uniform she so desperately wanted, she made a step forward. The friction pulled the rolled-up pant-leg from one of her boots, let it roll down again and had her trip.

Buccaneer caught her, still laughing to his hearts content and with as much dignity as she could muster, she threw off the boots and let the pants fall to the floor, lest she tripped again. Miles, of course, shut up quickly at that, holding out the uniform to her and averting his gaze.

With her head held high she took it from his hands, trying not to be annoyed by the sleeves lolling about her hands. Stalked past the men, Lilly looking on, not sure what was going on.

Before she closed the door to the bathroom, she turned to her little princess.

“Lilly, do you want to help mommy put on a uniform like yours?”

The girl jumped at the chance, helped as much as she could and when she asked her why daddy and uncle Miles were laughing in the other room, she explained that they were just being silly.

A few minutes later she stepped out of the room, impeccably dressed in a fitting uniform, Lilly on her hip.

Walking past the two men, they stuck their tongues out.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite you to leave:
> 
> _Short comments_   
>  _Long comments_   
>  _Questions_   
>  _Constructive criticism_   
>  _Reader-reader interaction_
> 
> I reply to every comment, though it sometimes takes me a day, or two.
> 
> I thank you for reading this fic of mine through to the end. I appreciate all comments and kudos and should you want to get into direct contact with me [this is my tumblr](http://illidria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
